bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nisshō Asakura
, Sōzōshin | birthday = th | age =3000+ | gender =Male | height =5ft 6in (170.7 cm) | weight =145 lbs (65 kg) | affiliation =Honor Guard | previous affiliation =Soul Society, , , , Asakura Family, Kurosaki Family | occupation =King of Step Head Captain of the Honor Guard | previous occupation =Captain of the 9th Division Royal Guardsmen | team =Honor Guard | previous team =Ninth Division Royal Guard | partner =Kyōsuke Kiryū | previous partner =Akihime Asakura Kinpa Kurosaki | base of operations =Cross City | relatives =Asakura Family Kurosaki Family Akihime Asakura (wife, deceased) Kinpa Asakura (younger brother, deceased) | education = Tutelage under | shikai =Hanshaha | bankai =Hanshaha Kageyoshi | zenkai =Kosetsu Hanshaha | manga debut =TBTP: Fall | anime debut =Hypersonic Clash of Titans | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} . How would you like to be a ?|Genryūsai to young Nisshō, 2500 years ago.}} Nisshō Kyō Asakura (朝倉・日照・卿, Asakura Nisshō Kyō) is the former captain of the Ninth Division, being the first captain to hold that position 1000 years before the start of the series. He was at one point a member of the being one of its original members before he retired from his post in a self-imposed exile. He is known informally as simply N, for an unstated reason. Following his capture and purification of his underworld powers, he became the founder and Head Captain of the Shinigami Honor Guard. Prior to his return to the Seireitei, he was labelled by the Reikaitei as a dangerous element and as a result was hunted down by various assassins, however even with the loss of his dark powers he is still watched closely due to his mysterious connection with the Ark Cradle. Appearance Nisshō is an elderly Shinigami who retains the appearance of a teenager. Due to his youthful appearance, he is often doubted for his fame as well as his power in combat. His former appearance had him wearing the typical black Shinigami Shihakushō, with no major alterations to it. Overtop he wore a large white haori, with the number of his division on the back of it. After being promoted to the Royal guard he retains his Shinigami appearance, except he had the royal guards haori overtop his uniform. As a resident of the world of the living, he is seen wearing simple clothes consisting of blue jeans, black sneakers made of a material which absorb the impact of his running allowing them to withstand his speed. His shirt is short sleeved and white in color. Over his shirt he wears a white coat. He has red hair and violet eyes, appearing to have a feminine face. When he returns to his Shinigami form, he wears a typical black Shinigami Shihakushō, with no major alterations to it. Over the right shoulder he has his original Ninth division haori, tied in a manner similar to that of Isshin Kurosaki. Around his waist occasionally is his Royal Guard haori. Personality A calm a collected individual, N is a strange shinigami having a great dislike for combat, but is well trained in the art. He has shown signs of being sadistic, but these times are quite rare. N is a master of deception, hiding his pain and horror-filled past behind a smile and allowing it to distract his opponents by lulling them into a false sense of security. N also has a flirtatious side, which allows him to flirt with women of all kinds. He tends to do this at his school, finding it as his only source of entertainment. His flirty side is often seen as him being charismatic, making girls weak in the knees, however it doesnt work on other shinigami. Nisshō has a darker side, which is the result of his pent up rage towards the Quincy for the death of his brother, the King of Souls for trying to kill him and the death of his wife. These foul emotions manifested in a twisted, demonic visage that is truly seen once he allows himself to be lost within his demonic hell transformation. When seen he always has a sadistic grin on his face, and a thirst for blood, which isn't easily quenched causing him to go on mad rampages. Nisshō also is one to cherish the bonds he has made during his long life and as a result the loss of a comrade or family member hits him hard as he tries to protect all the bonds he has made. History Although not much is revealed about his past. At one point he served under Genryūsai and the other Shinigami who would eventually form the Gotei 13 and during that time he revolutionized the art of , using it namely in the Quincy Purge. It was said that he was around during the creation of the Gotei 13, being the first Captain of the Ninth Division alongside , and a few others. He was mentioned by to being a monster during his youth. At some point before Kensei Muguruma became the captain of the Ninth Division, he was promoted to the Royal Guard being recognized by the Soul King for his work on the art of Hohō. During the time he was a member of the Royal Guard, he traveled to the depths of hell. It was here that he stopped a Togabito uprising. During this he revealed his Bankai and used it to slaughter several hundreds of Togabito before they stood down in compliance. As a reward for his services he was gifted with the power of hell, granting him a Kushanāda-like status. 300 years before the present he resigned from the Royal Guard following his sentencing of death for obtaining the powers of Hell, voluntarily or not. Due to this he fled to the Human World where he lost most of his powers. It was after his escape that he fought and was defeated by a Shinigami bounty hunter, causing him to lose his remaining reiatsu. Synopsis Equipment *Ark Cradle Powers and abilities Vast Spiritual Pressure: His exact amount of spiritual energy is unknown as he hasn't felt the need to express it fully. While it was known that was once on par with Yamamoto in his prime, the current the level is unclear due to his inactivity. His spiritual pressure is red in color and when released, encircles his body in rings. TBTP: Fall The full force of his spiritual pressure was seen when he was about to be executed by his fellow Royal Guard using the Sōkyoku. It was seen to being an incredibly dense and flared out like a wildfire around N's form allowing him to block the Sōkyoku for a period of time, before he briefly activated Zenkai. Nisshō is known as one of the most powerful Sōzōshin-Shinigami hybrids in existence and as such he has been recognized by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and made a Captain, in fact the first captain of the Ninth Division when the Gotei 13 was formed, and as a result he has had over 2000 years to train and increase his extreme level of power. Innate Spiritual abilities Hypersonic Screech: By extension of his mastery of his Zanpakutō, N is able to channel the power of Teigo Hanshaha through his body and fire potent sonic shockwaves from his mouth. By focusing his energy in his vocal cords he is able to modulate the pitch of his pulses and use his pulses to scramble his opponents auditory senses. He has retained this as a human, despite not having his full powers.TBTP: Rise :Wall of Sound: As an application of his powers and speed, N is able to create a wall of sound. By releasing well placed burst of sonic energy, he is able to block offensive attacks as well as form a cage to trap those within an endless bombardment of sonic attacks. The advanced version of this technique is known as his Sonic Doom. :Onkyōkago (音響籠, echo cage); This technique takes his mastery over sound waves to the highest degree, crafting a near-perfect defense. Its full shape is unknown as hinted at by Nisshō as he only uses it to form a ribcage for defense stating that it was as far as he needed to go at the time. To use he fires his screech skywards before causing the waves to fall around his person. Using his Teigo technique he crafts them into the form of a ribcage around his body and if needed he is also able to create other body parts, using them to fight in his stead, as he remains protected being like a puppet master. Kidō Practitioner: While he currently cannot use this art form, N has a great knowledge of its practice and can readily identify spells when used against him. Hand to Hand Combatant: His skills with hand to hand combat are mostly seen in his ability to disarm his opponents. Using his speed to increase the force of his blows he is able to send people flying with a single punch, turning his body into a battering ram. He was noted in the past for being fearsome in melee combat. Zanjutsu Specialist: Shown in his battles against Hikaru as well as against the Quincy King Juhabach, Nisshō has a high aptitude for the art of Zanjutsu, able to parry quite easily and counterattack quickly. He was trained by Yachiru Unohana, the 1st Kenpachi in the art of killing, something he takes great pride in but also despises its practice. When using his sword, he has been shown to switch hands quite frequently, fighting with both on equal terms. Hohō Mastery : As the creator of Shunpo, N is able to use the art on a level that out classes most others in the art. Often mistaken for teleportation due to its raw speed, N is able to vibrate his molecules to an extent, and then simply move from a location faster than the eye can calculate, leaving only a streak of red behind him. Utilizing his own formulas and methods he can create solid afterimage clones in his location, attack and then return to the same location, leaving his opponents confused as to how they were harmed when he had only flinched. He is able to exist in multiple places at once, using his own vibrations to superposition himself, and in doing so he surpasses the clones made by and other users of Hohō. It was noted that he taught the art to which she created her own variations of. N has the skill and stamina to which he could flash step while holding several of his teammates at the same time. By mixing his speed with his sonic based abilities, N is able to create echo chambers around his opponents. Due to his prowess he is known as the King of Step (歩王 Ho-Ou), a title he has yet to pass on.TBTP: Enigma :Hanshōha (搬送波, Carrier Wave); As the creator of Hohō for the Shinigami, N was also able to develop this technique as a faster method of travel. By channeling reishi within his feet he is able to move at far faster speeds than normal flash steps. His usage of this isn't as refined as he would like, causing him to rely on a special board to focus his spiritual energy though. :Mageha (曲げ波, bending wave); :Nejiha (捻子波, spiral wave); Zanpakutō Hanshaha (反射波, rebounded wave; echo in the viz dub) is the name of N's Zanpakutō and when sealed it takes the form of a battle-worn and rusted katana. Hanshaha has a worn out and dirty looking wrapping around the hilt and rusted cap on the end, connected to a broken chain. This blade has seen countless battles and that is reflected in its appearance. While it isn't seen on his person at any given time, he is able to call for it using an unnamed spell, materializing it to his hand. *'Shikai': Unlike most Zanpakutō, Hanshaha is released by three different commands, all three releasing differing powers and abilities. : Shikai Special Ability: By using the commands Shroud in Silence, Cancel Out or Reverberate, the nature of his Shikai is revealed. :*'Hanshaha': If Hanshaha is released with the phrase "Shroud in Silence" (覆いに於ける静けさ, ōi niokeru shizukesa), it transforms, scattering itself into several hundreds of thousands of particles. These particles start to reverberate and emit loud vibrations which allow Nisshō to induce a powerful and potent illusion. This illusion differs from the illusionary powers of such Zanpakutō such as Kyōka Suigetsu or as it overtakes all 5 of ones senses using powerful vibrations. In order to make the illusion complete, N first has to come into contact with his opponent, if even for the briefest of moments. At the instant of contact, he places a small bit of his released blade on the skin of his opponent and it spreads like a virus, reverberating a single vibration throughout their body, trapping them in a world of N's creation. The trick to his illusions comes from the moment of contact, as the particles he implants on his opponents interact with the targets neural interactions, controlling them using the frequencies used by the brain in order to feed false messages. :*'Hanshaha Shijima' (反射波静寂, echoing silence): When released by the phrase "Cancel Out" (取り止める, toriyameru), his blade if already released reforges itself and takes an appearance similar to that of his sealed form, except for the difference of being in top notch condition. After it reforms the blade starts to hum as it starts to vibrate at super high speeds, reverberating at about 5000 times per second allowing him to create a buzzsaw-like effect. This high speed blade is virtually unblockable as its molecules are moving far to fast. As an application of this power, he is able to rapidly extend his blade at high speeds, using the principle of making his sword occupy several places at once in order to catch his opponents off guard. :*'Teigo Hanshaha' (低語反射波, whispering echo): When released by the phrase "Reverberate" (響く, hibiku), Nisshō is able to utilize a stronger version of his Hypersonic Screech technique and as a result create a powerful Echo Chamber around his opponents. Using this power, allows for him to amplify his other abilities by perpetually generating sonic vibrations for them to ricochet off of. This ability was one of his more recently completed and as a result, most haven't seen its full power in combat. *'Bankai': Hanshaha Kageyoshi (反射波景厳, vibrant display of the rebounded wave); When Nisshō initiates the Bankai release he will permeate scarlet spiritual energy and sound waves, which flow off his form in waves. Upon calling out his Bankai, one would hear a deafening gut wrenching scream which overtakes all outside noises, as his body is covered completely in his red spiritual energy, blocking his opponents view of how his appearance changes. In this form he takes on a very monk-like appearance, wearing a long brown robe reaching down to his feet, and tied at the waist with a yellow ribbon-like belt. Underneath his robe he is seen wearing only brown pants which are revealed when he discards his robe in combat. On his chest, back and arms he now sports tattoos that have the appearance of arrows but are not solid, as they are actually cascading soundwaves. Bankai Special Ability: While Hanshaha focused on manipulation of vibrations locally, Hanshaha Kageyoshi allows for the complete dominance of all vibrations in the area around N's body as well as any new vibration that are created during the battle. Using this he can turn things as simple as a footstep into a powerful weapon. By bringing together all three components of his Shikai, Nisshō is able to reverberate his reishi and move at speeds far surpassing his own , as well as using his unique reishi to vibrate at a particular frequency in order to induce a larger scale version of his illusionary powers. Due to his new constant momentum and vibrations, he is able to clone himself making solid clones in order to battle his opponents, these clones can withstand quite a lot of force before being dispersed allowing Nisshō to leave them in his stead and set up something far more devastating while his opponents assume he is still fighting them. It was later revealed that he has obtained Bankai Mastery, shown by his non-verbal Shikai commands but more so his ability to release his Bankai from his sealed state, also non-verbally. :*'Hohō Augmentation': While in bankai, Nisshō's speed is placed in a class of its own, far surpassing his own Hohō prowess. When he moves in Bankai, he often creates miniature sonic booms behind him, blowing away those around him when he runs. His speed is said to clock in at around Mach 7 when he fully exerts his power and are normally around Mach 3 when he holds back. :*'Shield of Sound': Activated at the instant of Bankai activation, Nisshō's body is able to generate a barrier around his person, located directly above his skin. This barrier is vibrating at speeds of around 14,000 mph, and are never seen unless something comes into contact with it. This barrier takes the properties of Hanshaha Shijima and turns them defensive, allowing him to shatter anything that is moving at a lower rate of speed than the barrier itself. The fatal flaw of the barrier is that when coming into contact with a strong enough spiritual force, the barrier lapses for a brief window of about 35 seconds, in that window the vibrations that keep him protected re-modulate and a well placed reishi-based attack could prevent him from reforming the barrier for a period of time. :*'Hanshaha Kageyoshi: Chōzetsu' (反射波景厳:超絶, vibrant display of the rebounded wave: transcendence); Drawing from his core, he is able to summon a sword that is the crystallized form of his Bankai, showing his pure mastery of his Bankai. This sword is normally covered in vibrations making it invisible to the naked eye and only becomes visible when he wills it to be so and his opponent is worthy. This sword carries all of the powers of his Shikai, amplified to the next level of power. It was later revealed that this sword is the true form of his Bankai, and when he chooses to use it he has sworn to take down his opponent with every fiber of his being. Its appearance is a sword that has a gold-plated hilt with jewels consisting of emeralds embedded within it. The Blade itself is much longer than when in his sealed form, as when holding it by his side it pierces the ground a bit. It was shown that when he is lost inside the madness of his Fallen form or running low on Reishi, he is unable to call forth this sword as his reishi and reiatsu are spent maintaining his Bankai's form. ::*'Teiato' (体跡, air scar); This technique was left in N's memories, following his Bankai Mastery, however it was never utilized as he hadn't known he learned it. Focused through Hanshaha Kageyoshi: Chōzetsu, he is able to harvest his own vibrational field, effectively negating its protection around his body and draw it to the edge of his blade. Following this he infuses the vibrational matrix with his reiatsu before launching a scarring fissure through the air, using the air's molecules to travel at high speeds. It is hinted that this technique can be used to a lesser degree in Shikai. ::*'Sokudoseī' (速度勢威, speed force): His ultimate technique, taught to him during the start of his Zenkai training with Hikaru Kurosaki, the Sokudoseī is the pinnacle of N's abilities and once used he would lose all of his abilities, however this hasn't been the case such far. When using this technique he is able to channel all of his spiritual force through Hanshaha Kageyoshi: Chōzetsu and as a result cause it to reverberate and glow brightly as its vibrations start to refract light like a prism. Once it charges completely, the colors blend first to white, then instantly turn black as he slams his blade down on the ground releasing the ultimate vibration. This technique creates a scar in the air, causing its path to become a voided vacuum which draws in everything near it to its center with an explosive effect. The full extent of this has not been seen as N was warned not to use it lightly while in Bankai and he subsequently refined it in Zenkai. *'Zenkai': Kosetsu Hanshaha (古説反射波, ancient belief of the reflected wave); is the name of Nisshō’s Zenkai and when triggered, his Bankai instantly releases itself, before his body is surrounded by a blindingly bright scarlet light. Before the light fades however he starts to take on a demonic bird-like outline. On his back he grows large demonic wings, feather-like protrusions which covered him from the waist down, ended with talons on his feet. His upper body is bare except for his Bankai tattoos which have turned red and form a ribcage like display with sharp points. His face now show markings, giving one the appearance that he is crying blood, as they run from under his eyes to his chin. He also has shown to be able to grow extremely sharp claws on his hands, acting as his primary weapons as his sword fuses with his body. :*'Shintōyuri' (振盪揺, impact vibration); Created from the knowledge of Sokudoseī, this technique is the ultimate technique awakened in his Zenkai state. As an extension of his Zenkai transformation, he is able to speed up the molecules within his form and focus them in his right claw, causing his claws to glow bright red. Once fully charged, he lunges at his opponent and strikes once it hits its mark he releases the energy in one swirling vacuum wave into their bodies, ripping their molecules asunder. Once this attack is released, N's reiatsu fades away and following its departure from his form his powers and abilities fade with him, leaving him in a state, being no different than a normal plus. Former Powers and Abilities Hell's Will , N was able to take on a form akin to being hollowfied. When he initiates this transformation, his body turns blood red as his skin seems to peel off. His pupils turn black and his irises turn yellow and his hair turns pure white. In this form his vibration-based powers are increased to the extent that he is able to permeate intense vibrations from every pore on his body, whipping them around to form barriers and cutting forces. The vibrations he emits are able to travel through the earth, allowing him to transmit messages, as well as damage his surroundings without moving. This form was stated to being close in composition to that of the Skull-clad Armor granted by the Kushanāda and as a result grants similar powers, but does not retain same limits as Nisshō is able to call on this form whenever he chooses. :Twisted Spiritual Pressure: His spiritual energy is read as a dark-twisted feeling reiatsu that is similar and feel to the Gates of Hell opening, this reiatsu is significantly higher than his normal reiatsu and as a result most who feel it for prolonged periods of time start to feel sickened. ::Dark Spiritual Cloak; As an advanced application of his Fallen Form, N is able to bypass the full transformation and cloak himself within a Fox shaped shroud which is fueled by his reiatsu. Being made of his reiatsu it carries the amplification of his abilities without the loss of his mind. This form gains more power, shown by the number of tails it displays ranging from 1 to 3. Based on Naruto's 1 tailed to 3 tailed version 1 form. :Instantaneous Regeneration: As a side effect of the Hell power, he was granted a form of instant regeneration which allowed him to heal from injuries. This power was not perfect and took longer to heal serious injuries. :Zanpakutō Augmentation: While using the power of Hell's Will, Nisshō's Zanpakutō powers are altered and boosted in their lethal nature as he is able to not only utilize the swords own vibrations but also use his own forces to create more powerful effects. While largely used in Shikai the limits of this form and his Bankai are shown when he attacks, as he no longer has his automatic vibration shield, giving it up for intense offensive prowess. Weakness: A side-effect of utilizing this power is a slowly creeping madness that overtakes Nisshō's judgement and logic, making him fight like a beast. The longer he remains in this state the more progressive the madness becomes, until he looses his mind to the dark power. Due to his high speed vibrations, heat often allows for his powers to skyrocket out of control, however conversely intense cold has been shown to cool him down but not entirely stop him, at least not directly from the outside. }} Relationships Stats Trivia *This character pays homage to its creator User:Nisshou as well as being the personification of his authors choice of abilities in the Bleach Universe. *His appearance is based on Yuuki Tenpouin from the Manga/Anime known as Code:Breaker. :*His Sonic abilities are inspired by Yuuki's Sonic abilities, but taken to the next level by the author with help from User:Silver-Haired Seireitou. *This characters theme song as stated by the author is Haruka Kanata by UNLIMITS; he shares this song with the Bleach anime. *Within the loss of his Hell's Will power-set, his defensive capabilities are slightly cut outside of his Bankai. Quotes References Titles See also *Dark Nisshō Category:Male Category:Former Captain Category:Former Royal Guard Member Category:Shinigami Category:Ninth Division Category:Sozoshin Category:Hybrid